What came next
by pilikika
Summary: Followers want to bring Voldemort back, and Harry risks everything becuase of someone he loves. H/Hr, Chapter 4 will be out really soon but I need help......
1. weird dreams

Hi Hi, This is my very first Fic on ff.net and after reading countless fics I say I am pretty ready to write on of my own, Hope you enjoy it, :o) Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling, even though I wish they belonged to me..... On with the story..................  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Harry potter tossed and turned in his sleep, he woke up abuptly. "That was so weird" he siad out loud to no one in paticular. Harry got up out of bed and walked as quietly as he could to the bathroom to get a drink of water. He tiptoed back to his bedroom and thought about the dream that he just had. It was getting hazier as the minutes progressed so racked his brain extremely hard and remembered.  
  
  
  
He had been in a dark place, a place which seemed oodly familiar to him, though he hadn't been to very many places even though he was 17 years old. Harry remembered a girl sitting far off in the distance, shaking, her head in arms too frightened to look up. Harry was aching to help and tried to move towards her but strangley he couldn't, he looked down, his arms and legs were chained to a wall, he searched franticaly for his wand but couldn't find it "looking for this?" a cruel voice asked him, harry saw his wand beeing dangled in front of him. "Give that back!" he bellowed. "Sorry Potter" the voiced sneered, "Can't do that" "you might have a prayer of chance, of living though, if you tell me where my master is!" "I have no idea where your master is!!!!" Harry said his voice icy. "YOU LIE POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!" "Now tell me where he is or she gets it!!!!!" Harry looked at the man, his face was masked, but Harry still saw his eyes. They flicked towards the huddled girl in the corner. "Why would you hurt her? What does she have to do with anything?" harry said his vioce menacing. "Oh" said the voice in a smirck, everything!" The masked man raised the girl out of her huddled and dragged her as if she was on a marionette towards them. Harry relized who the girl was, he hadn't seen her face before. "HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, "DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!!!" Harry screamed. "Oh I won't, but that doesn't mean that my wand won't either!" the man laughed wickedly. "CRUCIO" he shouted. Harmione screamed shrilly, befor eher head floped down onto her shouldr, as she was still suspended in the air. "STOP IT!" shouted Harry. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!" Harry tugged and tugged at his bindings but they wouldn't give way, harry wondered why he was even trying, they were most likely magical. "Let's see, what other fun can I have?" the masked man pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered something under his breath, Hermione woke up, "Imperio" the masked man said., Hermione got to her feet and walked towards Harry, she ran her hand up and down his face, "Harry, why do you fight?" "why don't you just tell me what he wants to know?" Hermione drapped her arms his neck, and kissed him passionatly on the lips, as much as it pained dream harry she was doing this against her will, he rather liked it, which made real Harry shudder. "Why are you making her do this?" Harry breathed through gritted teeth. "what did she ever do to you?" he asked. "Well Potter, I know she's the key link to you and YOUR only weakness, perfect for getting information". Hermione's arms were still draped around his neck, but harry wa noticing slight changes as if she was coming back to normal, "Harry, don't risk your life to save me"Hermione whispered her sentences cut short, harry knew what someone fighting the imerious curse sounded like, he had heard it quite a few times before, it would only last a second and the masked man would be back in control of Hermione. "Hermione I love you" Harry whispered, which made real Harry think "HUH?. "I love you..."Hermione started to whisper but her eyes turned cold again, she was no longer in control. "I knew she was a poweful witch, but I didn't think this powerful!" shouted the maked man, she is already fighting the curse!!!!!" "CRUCIO!" he shouted and Hermione started to shake violently. "NOOOOOOOOO", "STOP!" that's when the real Harry woke up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Very Very Puzzled and Confused Harry scratched his head. "Why was that happeneing and why did I have feelings for Hermione?" Still very shaken and feeling slightl nervous about Hemiones condition at the moment got out a quill and parchment and sat down at his desk.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione, Harry wrote This may sound completely odd but I jusy woke up from an extremely odd dream that shook me up severely, and I wa just wondering if you are alright. See the dream was about you and well it wasn't a very nice dream, anyways I know I'm rambling now but please owl me back soon, the dream scared me a lot.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry woke the sleeping Hedwig, tied the lette to her leg and told her to deliver the letter to hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at his clock, 2:30, Harry laid back down on his bed and eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
Harry Woke up the next morning finding Hedwig perched on his desk. He looked at his watch, a gift from Ron for his Birthday after countless complaints from Harry that his was broken. It read 10:00. Knowing that Hermione was usually an early riser, he figured that Hermione had woken up early found his letter and responded right away. Harry stretched and walked over to hedwig who gave him an affectionate nip, he read the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, Of course I'm fine you half-wit! I don't know what caused you dream and I must say I'm a bit worried about you. By the way if you arent doing anything for the rest of summer vacation, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house, Ron's invited too! Write an owl back ASAP with your answer or call if you'd like as I do know how to use a telephone, unlike others we know, the number is 555- 5476. I hope to see you soon!  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry smiled brightly at her letter, maybe he would try to use the telephone, he had never actually been allowed to have a conversation with anyone on the phone. Harry put down Hermione's letter and walked downstairs to breakfast.  
  
"Ummmmm, uncle Vernon" Harry asked his uverlarge uncle when he reached the kitchen. Then again he was no where near as large as his son, whose, diet unfortunatly was not helping him.  
  
"What Boy?" Uncle Vernon snapped at him.  
  
"Well" said harry, "one of my friends forom school asked me if I could stay the rest of the summer at her house"  
  
"Her" said Uncle Vernon, "it's a her? No doubt another unhuman such as yourself" Harry was about to snap back at him but under the certain cercumstances he decide he better not risk it.  
  
"Actually he parents are normal and they live in a normal town and everything!" Harry said, he had a feeling this would better his chances.  
  
"Well, alright, if that means you'll be leaving us the sooner" he snapped. Harry nearly jumped with joy.  
  
"Well Uncle Vernon, she said that I could call her on the telephone, so could I like us it?" he asked.  
  
"Fine!" Now get out of my site!!!!" Harry ran from the room, not eating breakfast at all into the hallway. He reached for the telephone and dialed the number Hermione had given him.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end after the phone had rung a few times, the voice was an older female's, probably Hermione's mom. Harry nervioulsy cleared his throat,  
  
"C-c-can I speak to Hermione please?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Oh you must be Harry!" said the voice cheerfully, "Hold on a moment". A second later Harry heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"Hello?" said said.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"Oh Hi Harry!" she said energetically.  
  
"My Uncle said I could come and visit you", said Harry, "Is there a way you could come and get me?" he asked.  
  
"sure Harry", "what is your address, we can drive over and pick you up".,asked hermione.  
  
"number four privet drive, little whinging Surrry" Harry said all very fast.  
  
"Hold on harry, say that slower" said Hermione. Harry repeated himself but slowed down a tremendous amount.  
  
"Okay harry, we'll come and pick you up this afternoon! Surrey isn't all that far away form where I live, actually about an hour and a half drive's worth, so I'll see you this afternoon, kay?" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright", said Harry "see you then!" and hung up very excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's it for Chapter One!!!!!!!! I know it started off a bit a bit mean. Please don't throw fruit at the author!!!!!!!!!!!!! So anyways review,constructive critism please!!!!!!!! Until Chapter Two........  
  
Bridget 


	2. Back Home

Thank you thank you to those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that Chapter one is easier to read now that I changed it, I had some technical difficulty before... Well here's chapter 2!!!!! Not yet pg-13 yet but it will be for all those whose love romance like I do!!!!!!! Again I in no way own the characters in this story, J.K Rowling does, if I did then book 5 would be out like last year if not before and you would know exactly when book 6 is coming out ;o) But I don't so we just will have to wait :o(  
  
Harry trudged the stairs back up to his bedroom, so happy to be leaving the Dursley's that He almost forgot his dream the night before. Harry gathered all his things into his trunk, his Clothing from his wardrobe, his spellbooks, cauldron, he double checked his secret hiding spot under his bed and lastly packed Hedwig in her cage on top of his trunk.  
  
For Harry the minutes until that afternoon slowly ticked by, Harry tried to occupy himself doing Anthing to keep him from going nuts. Such as reading one of his books or finishing an essay, but to no prevail. He finally sat down in the kitchen where Dudley was watching his Mini TV, where Harry could easily see the Grandfather clock in the hallway. Finally after 15 minutes Dudley cracked. "If you're going to stare at the clock every two minutes, just to see it has only been two minutes, can you do it somewhere else, your Distracting me from watching reruns of The Great Humberto!!! Dudley said. So Harry stalked out of the kitchen and into the family room where he sat until Hermione arrived.  
  
Finally at 10 minutes to 3 Harry, who was listening intently for cars heard a car door slam and Shortly afterwards the doorbell ring. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to answer the door, only To be pushed out of the way by Uncle Vernon, probably for Uncle Vernon to figure out what kind Of car the Granger's had before he let Harry go. Out on the Porch Harry saw Hermione with her father.  
  
"Hello there", said Hermione's father, "I'm Dr.Granger, pleased to meet you" as he extended a Hand to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon didn't respond to his hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm Vernon Dursley, I see you are she to collect Harry, Well best do it Quickly, the sooner To get rid of the boy" he smirked. Harry could see Dudley's head poke around the corner, Harry Saw him smirk at the fact that there was a girl standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can help me get my trunk" Harry told her. Hermione looked unsure at The fact of passing Uncle Vernon but followed Harry anyway.  
  
Harry Lead Hermione up to his bedroom while Dudley chanted "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's Got a girlfriend!" "Oh shut up you great fat prat!" Harry glowered at him.  
  
"Well Harry, What an...Um... interesting room" Hermione said. "No need Mione, I already Know it bites" Harry reassured her. "Well.... Right," said answered. "  
  
"Here can you help me with my trunk?" The two of them clambered back downstairs the heavy Trunk between them. "See You" Harry said, not expecting a response and ushered Hermione and Dr.Granger out of the House, with Dr.Granger looking a bit flabbergasted at Uncle Vernon's Manners. "Don't mind him Dr.Granger, he's always like that" Harry assured him. With Harry trunk loaded in the boot the took off towards Hermione's house, Harry and Hermione Chatted eagerly about each other's summers so far. "Oh yes, it has been very enjoyable indeed" said Hermione "We just got back from a holiday in Wales." They Chatted unconcerably for awhile before Hermione looked as though she just Remembered something really important and her eyes lit up. "Oh Harry I completely forgot to tell You!" "I'm Head Girl!!!!!!!" Her eye's gleamed with excitement. Harry Reached over and Hugged her tightly, "That's great!" he told her "I knew you'd do it!" Hermione told him about it Until Dr.Granger pulled into the driveway of a 2 level house. "Well here it is" said Hermione "Ron's arriving tomorrow Morning, via floo powder I'm guessing". Harry looked at Hermione's House. It wasn't that different from Harry's House, the flowerbeds were at bit more over grown That Privet drive and the inside was a little somewhat less spick an span than the Dursleys but still Clean and organized.  
  
"You can stash your stuff in my room" Hermione said as she lead him up the stairs. Harry looked around at Hermione's room; it was a large, crisp, white room, with a full size bed With a lacy white comforter and a canopy. There were two cots lined up next to each other,  
  
"You and Ron will sleep there" Hermione told him. Harry looked at Hermione, something seemed Different about her, he couldn't quite but his finger on it. Then he realized, "Hermione! Your Hair's different!" said Harry. "Oh Yeah" said Hermione, "Earlier this summer, I went to a muggle Hair salon and got it straitened" Hermione smiled, "Like it?" Hermione, whose hair was normally very big and bushy, was now straight and shiny. Hermione twirled around in a circle.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry "I really do" he said as he started unpacking some of his things. Harry looked At Hermione, she looked extremely beautiful with her different look. "Wait, I just thought Hermione was beautiful!!!!" Harry said to himself, "Then again she is my best friend, and... uggh I'm just making myself confused!" Harry shook away his thought and He and Hermione headed downstairs.  
  
"Hello Dr.Granger" Harry said to Hermione's mom. "Hello Harry!" Said Hermione's mom Cheerfully. She turned to her daughter, "Hermione dinner will be ready in 45 minutes, so don't be late!" "Why don't you give Harry a tour of our yard and such" she told Hermione.  
  
"Okay Mum" and Hermione leaded Harry out into the backyard. Harry looked out onto what Seemed acres of forested land. Harry saw a tiny path leading into the wooded area.  
  
"Well" said Hermione "This is it" "It's great," said Harry, "I really like it"  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked him. "Sure" said Harry, but the feeling had Before settled on him, but he quickly shook it off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next couple a weeks before September the 1rst went by all to quickly in Harry's mind, Ron Arrived the next morning and Harry and Hermione had great fun acquainting him to the muggle World, the three of them went swimming at the local pool, went on quite a few walks through Hermione's woods and many other things muggle.  
  
September the first did come though and with all their things packed Harry, Hermione and Ron packed up their things and wheeled their carts into King's Crossing. They ran through the Barrier through platform 9 and 3/4 and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The three and Ron's sister Ginny, who was a 6th year claimed a compartment towards the middle of the train. To pass the time they chatted and played exploding snap and gobstones. Around Noon the lady with the carts wheeled around. Harry splurged and bought them all an assortment of sweets and cakes.  
  
Finally the felt the train slow downs and reach Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron clambered into a carriage that took them to the castle. They all stepped into the great hall, the enchanted ceiling above showed the sky partially cloudy. They were ushered into the Great Hall where they waited impatiently for the sorting to begin. Finally Professor McGonigal Brought out the shabby hat. A wide seam opened in the hat and the hat belted out its song  
  
Back in the day when I was sewn, when four great folk where widely known, For building a school great and true, but when they were gone what would they do?  
  
For Hufflepuff like minds that were fair and just, those that never tooled, who you could Always trust.  
  
Ravenclaw on the other hand prized those of brains and wit, whose minds would never Give up or quit  
  
And so the song continued, all awhile Ron making very crude comments.  
  
"It's not him, it's the hunger talking" Ginny told Harry and Hermione. Sure enough as soon as food appeared on the golden plates Ron dug in and ate, as he had never ate before; he was also a considerable amount happier.  
  
After the feast Ron and Harry walked to the common room. Hermione told them she would catch up later, as Head Girl she was in Charge of showing the new first years where the dormitories were.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione leading the first years, she looked so different from when she was a first year following Percy on their very first day, so much prettier, much more modest and not as much a prissy know it all, as she was their first year. Now it was their last year and soon they would be going out into the world. Harry hoped to be a professional Quidditch player, Ron would probably join his brother's in Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke shop chain, which had in only a few years had climbed to such success that the Weasley's were now no longer in poverty. Ron would probably become someone who deals with finances for his brothers. Harry knew very well that Ron didn't have any skill in inventing, but he was very good with the money he did have. Of course he was also very good at arguing. Hermione on the other hand hoped to become a professor at Hogwarts, whenever a position would become available. Hermione told Harry privately on the train that Professor McGonigal had hinted at her that Professor Flitwick would soon be retiring. "Good thing too" Hermione had told him, "Wizards and witches live longer than muggles and all the professors seem in excellent health, I might have to wait until I'm 50!!"  
  
Harry followed Ron, Semaus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom up into their dormitory, which now read 7th year Boys. Like every year before the trunks had already been brought up, Harry changed into his pajamas and fell onto his bed. He pulled the curtains around his bed and fell asleep. That night Harry had the same dream he had that last night at privet drive, this time by the time Harry woke up he could remember only bits and pieces, the same dream happened a week later. That time Harry couldn't remember it at all.  
  
I hoped you liked Chapter Two, Thanx to the people who already Reviewed, you inspired me to get this chapter out even quicker!!!! hint hint to anyone els who wants more chapters:o) I hope to have Chapter 3 out really soon!!!! This Fic will have like a lot of chapters but they will all be like super short so don't worry it won't be like a strain to read!!!!! 


	3. Author's Note

Hi, due to technical errors it is taking me longer than I thought to get chapter 3 up and running, but never fear it will be up soon okay? in the mean time I would love to cha will the Harry potter fans so feel free to AIm me, alohapilikika , kay? so until chapter 3  
  
Pilikika  
  
P.S. the other reason for the long delay was I was gone since July running around Europe seeing Friends and touring and whatnot, I triedto get out a chapter while I was staying with a friend who has internet, but the service was so slow I couldn't do it, anyways I hope to have it soon 


	4. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Harry and everyone els doesn't belong to me they belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling even if she waits for ever to get out the fifth book. So here is(finally) the real third chapter, hope you like it, I hope to have the fourth chapter out soon and with more H/Hr romance, :o) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Soon September turned into october and then into November and Gryffindor was facing it's first games of the season. Harry was suprised beyond belief when Dumbledore told him he was made Quidditch captain. "Well Duh Harry your only the best (an oldest) player on your team!!" Ron had told him when Harry broke the news to his best friends, "Yeah Harry" Hermione told him, "Don't tell me you weren't expecting this!" So there Harry was address his team as captain, "Okay Team, this is our First game of the season, I want you to work your hardest, try your best and all the practices, all the time, won't have been in vain, Being the best team doesn't necessarly mean that you win the most games but have fun while your doing it" The Gyffindor Quidditch team whooped and clapped as their Captain gave his speech. "Alright Team, Let's do it!!!" Harry yelled. Harry knew that his team wasn't the best, But ever since last Year when Fred Weasley had been made cpatain the team had no fun whatsoever. Both Fred and His twin George had always taken Quidditch very very very seriously, They bascially worked the team so hard that everyone was beggining to dread practices and games. Harry was determined when he was made captain to put the fun back in the game. Also to let the team have a little more freedom. Harry knew exactly how it felt, to have loads of Homework and Quidditch practices on top of that. The team could have never been more grateful. The Team made it's way out onto the feilds, across the feilds they could see robes of blue, They would be playing Ravenclaw. "Captain's shake Hands" Madam Hootch told them. Harry turned to face the Ravenclaw captain, Her name was Mandy Brocklehurst, a girl with brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. "Mount your brooms" Madam Hootch said. With that she threw the Quaffle in the air and the game started. "The Quaffle is recieved by Appleton of Gryffindor, who passes it to Cole, and is intercepted by Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw, Who... Oh to bad, get's hit by a bludger, thrown by Worth of Gryfindor. Gryffindor now in poccession, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!!!" The crowd went wild, Sean Kirkpatrick, who was from Hufflepuff was doing the commentary. "Alright Ravenclaw in Poccession, Levinsky passes it to Taylor, shoots it in the goal, Keeper Douglas inches from stopping it, RAVENCLAW SCORES!!!!!!" "Nice try Gwen" Harry, who was near the goal looking for the snitch and flew down next to her, "You'll get it next time" Gwenyth smiled at him "Thanks Harry" The Game continued very close, it wasn't until half an hour into the game until Harry saw the snitch, it was fluttering near the Ravenclaw Goalpost, Harry put a burst of speed on his broom, "come on, Come on" He muttered to himself, The Ravenclaw seeker Terry Boot saw what he was doing and followed. The two inched towards the snitch neck to neck, Harry Outstretched his arm he could feel the wings fluttering against his skin, Harry lunged toward the snitch, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Harry lowered himself to the ground, "Good Game" Harry said to Terry, also a 7th year, "Yeah, um good game" Terry said not as euthiastic. "Harry you were fantastic!!!" Hermione and Ron had appeared next to him as the crowd spilled onto the feild, Hermione engulfed him into a hug, "er...my...on..neee.....can't....breathe....." Harry sputtered for air, Hermione giggled, "Sorry Harry", "Man Harry that was Great!!" Ron told him, you and Boot were both so close!" Ron said. "I know!" Harry replied. "Come on Harry, let's go write Hagrid a letter about your spectacular victory!" Hermione said. Hagrid was in France at the moment, He and the Headmistress of the Magic school there had fallen in love, He stayed with her most of the year but came back every once in awhile and stayed in his little hut. "Alright, just let me go change" He told them. Harry made his way through the crowd to the locker room and broom shed. His Team was already there getting dressed, "That was a great game Harry!" Sarah Appleton, a chaser told him, "Yeah that was!" Aoife O'brian added. She was also a chaser along with Jeremy Cole. Nathan Worth and Gavin Olson were beaters and Gwenyth Douglas was the Team's Keeper. "It was a great game, I'll see you all on Monday for practice right?" Harry asked, "Do we really have to practice again on Monday?" Gavin in a fake whined at him, Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Chill Harry I was just kidding!!!" We all love practices" Harry still looked suspicious, "Okay I have to go, see you all later" and left to go up to the castle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When I wrote this i had a bit of a writer's block for Romance and thought I have to put Quidditch in here someonewhere why not when I can't think of anything els. I don't think I'll be writing anymore of this apart from a few occasional practices. Well I hoped you liked Chapter three, Sorry for the huge confusionbefore, I was a little bit confused myself, I hope I'm back on track now, until chapter 4............. luv, Bridge 


End file.
